


The End Of The Line

by Slamathyst818



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Kinda canon compliant, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Endgame, and therapy, but has stucky, im sorry, literally only angst, pepper potts is logical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slamathyst818/pseuds/Slamathyst818
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	The End Of The Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkandinklings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandinklings/gifts), [also technically another friend who doesn't have a acc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=also+technically+another+friend+who+doesn%27t+have+a+acc).



Steve and Bucky have, no, had a place. Six or so miles away from the compound, deep in the woods, there is a clearing. Bucky found it when he had a panic attack, and ran off into the woods to calm down. Eventually, Steve found him, and calmed Bucky down. The next day, they came back for a picnic. Over time, it became their place to talk, to eat, to calm down.  
After the Thanos thing, after Steve fucking left, Bucky came back. He didn't mean to, he just freaked out, ran into the woods, and collapsed there. He thought he would feel Steve's hand rubbing his back, hear Steve's voice in his ear, but nothing. Bucky fully broke down then, sobbing like a little kid, his voice going hoarse and eyes going red. The next morning, Peter, the kid, found Bucky in the woods. He'd fallen asleep right there, in the grass. "Um, Mr Barnes?" The kid asked, poking gently at Bucky's flesh arm.  
"The hell d'you want," Bucky growled, and heard the kid take a few steps back.  
"Erm, I was, uh, I was told to get you back to the compound, everyone's looking for you."  
"Fuck off, I'll find my own way back." Bucky almost slapped the kid, with his metal arm, but instead got up, and fixed the kid with his most winter-soldier-like glare. Peter squeaked, and disappeared back into the woods. Bucky slogged back, the intensity of his emotions blocking his soreness.  
Almost the next day, Bucky went back on purpose. He spent hours, maybe days, screaming at the sky, things like "do you have any idea what til the end of the line means", "was I not good enough", "why the fuck would you do this", "l love you so much", and the like. Sometimes he would just go there and sit on the ground, in total silence.  
This went on for months, until Pepper ordered the clearing to be filled with pre-grown trees. She'd figured out how to uproot a while tree safely, and put it somewhere else without doing anything to the tree specifically for this. Bucky went out there, and when he saw it had been filled, sprinted back to the compound and screamed at Pepper until his voice was hoarse.  
"I'm sorry, Bucky, but I did what I had to, for your mental health."  
"Well what's fucking next," he replied, sounding weak and hoarse, "a therapist?"  
"Actually, yes."  
At this, Bucky stormed from the room, and went to the quarters he and Steve had shared. He sobbed for hours, like almost every night, and fell asleep on Steve's side, like every night, and clutching a pair of pyjama pants that were Steve's.


End file.
